Cryptic Clues
by Jennifer Pak
Summary: Ianto is tired of Jack's cryptic clues and Ianto demands a straight answer, but will he like it? One shot.


**Title:** Cryptic Clues

**Characters: ** Jack/Ianto

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** ~ 940

**Summary:** Ianto is tired of Jack's cryptic clues and Ianto demands a straight answer, but will he like it? One shot.

**A/N: **Another music based fiction. We started singing this song for a few weeks in Vocal group and I haven't been able to get this idea out of my head. Sorry if it's a bit abrupt, please read and review.

Ianto was tired of Jack, he could get so frustrating. Was the man incapable of giving him a straight answer? Ianto decided he wasn't going to stand by and let Jack treat him like dirt any more. He stormed into the older man's office.

"I had a boyfriend…" Jack began wistfully.

"Shut up Jack" Ianto growled. Did the man have no tact? Stupid question!

"Are you okay Ianto?" Jack asked finally picking up on the tension radiating of Ianto's body.

"No, Jack. I'm not alright! I'm sick of you being so mysterious…"

"It's all part of my charm."

"JACK! Every time you speak to me, or anyone for that matter, you speak in some stupid bloody code."

"Ianto…" Jack tried to calm the Welshman but Ianto was too far gone.

"I don't want to hear it Jack! What am I to you? Am I worth anything to you? Am I just a warm body until you get to Gwen or some other fantasy partner? Why do you have to make everything into a game or a puzzle or a cryptic clue. Can you just give me a straight answer?"

"They may forget what you said, but they will never forget how you made them feel."

Ianto's eyes bulged and Jack realised as soon as he said it that he really shouldn't have.

"That's what I'm talking about! What do I mean to you Jack? What do we have? Are you afraid to say it? You lie to me every other day, why don't you just lie to me now? Why don't you just tell me what I want to hear?" Ianto was holding back tears that he desperately didn't want to fall. Why did Jack mean so much to him? Jack had run away, told Gwen he loved her, in not so many words. It was still more than he got. The green eyed monster had reared it ugly head, and Ianto for the life of him couldn't stop it. It was stupid, irrational but it didn't change the fact, he was in love with Jack.

"Ianto, it's because…it's because" Jack couldn't find the words, he stood up and tried to kiss Ianto, to pour all his emotions into it, but Ianto nearly threw him off.

"That's what I thought." Ianto was defeated, it was clear to him how Jack felt.

"No, Ianto, that's not…" Jack was trying desperately trying to recover the situation.

"If you're so fond of cryptic clues, sir. And so it goes, and so it goes. Good evening sir!" The iciness in his tone made Jack shiver as Ianto left.

When Jack came back to himself, alone in the hub, he couldn't help but shiver again. All of Ianto's words echoed in his mind particularly his parting statement.

_And so it goes, and so it goes_

The words sounded familiar, but Jack couldn't remember where he'd heard them. He switched on the computer and hoped Google could provide some insight. The first entry was for a song by Billy Joel, called 'And So It Goes'. Jack opened it and read through the lyrics.

_In every heart there is a room_

_A sanctuary safe and strong_

_To heal the wounds from lovers past_

_Until a new one comes along_

_I spoke to you in cautious tones_

_You answered me with no pretence_

_And still I feel I said too much_

_My silence is my self defence_

_And every time I've held a rose_

_It seems I only felt the thorns_

_And so it goes, and so it goes_

_And so will you soon I suppose_

_But if my silence made you leave_

_Then that would be my worst mistake_

_So I will share this room with you_

_And you can have this heart to break_

_And this is why my eyes are closed_

_It's just as well for all I've seen_

_And so it goes, and so it goes_

_And you're the only one who knows_

_So I would choose to be with you_

_That's if the choice were mine to make_

_But you can make decisions too_

_And you can have this heart to break_

_And so it goes, and so it goes_

_And you're the only one who knows_

"Oh Ianto" Jack murmured as he read the lyrics again.

The next morning when Ianto came into work Jack cornered him in the kitchenette.

"I never picked you as a Billy Joel fan" Jack tried to start lightly.

"You never picked me as anything" Ianto muttered bitterly distracting himself with the coffee machine.

"That's not what I meant Ianto."

"Well what do you mean, sir?" the coldness was back in Ianto's voice as he spun around to face Jack.

"It means, I'm sorry Ianto. It means…It means…" Jack just couldn't say it. He'd actually practised telling Ianto how he felt but seeing the other man in front of him he just couldn't. Ianto turned around eyes wide, something unidentifiable shining from them. Jack almost called it hope and Jack couldn't do it. No matter what he thought of Ianto, how much the younger man meant to him, saying so, seemed to be too much. It seemed to cross some boundary he didn't know he had.

"And you're the only one who knows" he tried lamely.

Ianto gave a weak smile not quite making eye contact. Ianto stepped forward coffee in one hand, his other hand lowering in front of Jack. For a moment Jack thought Ianto was going to grope him but instead the younger man grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand up.

"I suppose that's the best I'll get" Ianto whispered putting Jack's coffee into his waiting hand and brushing past.


End file.
